


Road Trip

by channiewoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, jungwoo fluff, nct - Freeform, nct fluff, nct imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo
Summary: taking a road trip with your best friend was suppose to be fun, but some car trouble possibly ruins your plans. but does it really ruin the trip?
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Road Trip

The car ride has suddenly become silent as the car starts to sputter to a complete stop. You look at your best friend Jungwoo and give him the evil eye. “I told you this piece of shit wasn’t going to make it.”

Jungwoo looks at the dashboard and notices the car has overheated. Smoke begins to seep from the hood of the car. “Ahh, it’s nothing, Y/N. We’ll just wait a bit and let the car cool down and then we’ll be good as new.” You were no car mechanic, but you knew when a car overheats it’s a tell tale sign that it’s not good to drive any further so it wouldn’t cause more damage to the engine.

You are in the middle of nowhere with absolutely no signs of life in sight for miles. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Jungwoo. Maybe we should just call a tow and find the nearest hotel. Obviously this wasn’t meant to be.” You and Jungwoo had this road planned for months. You were excited to travel from place to place and explore the world with your best friend by your side.

Jungwoo pops the hood and gets out of the car. You step out and join him. He opens the hood and you both get smacked in the face with smoke from the overheated engine. Using your hands to fan away the smoke. Jungwoo begins to fiddle with things on the engine. You know you are both screwed at this point, but just maybe he knows what he’s doing to fix this.

“Well, it looks like we are walking to the next town.” You look at Jungwoo with wide eyes. “Excuse me? The next town is about 5 miles away and it’s going to be dark soon. There is no way I’m walking that far in the dark on this desolate road.” This is not how you pictured this trip going at all. “Let’s just call a tow truck, Jungwoo. They’ll take us to the next town.”

You pull out your phone and try calling for a tow truck driver, but you are in a complete dead spot for cell phone service. “Just great. What else could go wrong?” Jungwoo pulls out his cell phone and he also has no cell phone service either. You look at your best friend wanting to strangle him.

You stomp over to the car and pull your backpack out from the backseat. Throwing it over your shoulders. Jungwoo does the same and locks up the vehicle. “When I was on the navigation app before we lost service. It showed that the next town was about 5 miles going that way.” You pointed north, so you both began to walk.

You walked for what seemed like hours and it truly was. Your feet were sore and you jumped on Jungwoo’s back and he carried you for a bit, but the poor man was becoming just as tired. You hopped off his back and walked beside him as you both saw light up ahead. “Oh my god, life,” you shouted. So you started to walk faster.

You finally arrived in what looked like a very deserted town. You found a dingy run down motel. At this point you didn’t care what it looked like and how gross it looked from the outside. You just wanted to have a hot shower and rest your aching sore feet. Jungwoo checks in and asks for a room with two beds. “I’m sorry young man, but all we have is one room left with one queen bed,” the lady said with a toothless grin. Jungwoo was about to say something when you interrupted him. “That’s fine ma’am. We’ll take it.”

The woman takes Jungwoo’s credit card and starts typing in his information into the computer system. “Jungwoo, I’m so tired and I honestly don’t care if we share a bed. Shoot, I’ll even sleep on the cockroach infested floor at this point.” Jungwoo began to laugh. “No, you aren’t sleeping on the floor, Y/N.”

“Okay, young man. Here’s the key to room 127. It’s around the back on the left hand side. Enjoy your stay.” You smiled and thanked the woman and headed in the direction of the room. Jungwoo unlocks the door and your nose instantly gets a whiff of something musty. Definitely a room that hasn’t been used in what seems like months or even years.

Jungwoo runs his hand along the wall and flicks the light switch. “Well, isn’t this room dainty?” You rolled your eyes and threw your backpack down on the bed. “This could have been prevented if my best friend actually had the car checked ahead of time or if we just rented a newer vehicle.” Jungwoo threw his backpack down on the bed also.

“Would you stop that? I’m really sorry, Y/N. I blame myself for this mess. But I really didn’t think this would happen. Just go take a hot shower so you can rest. We just did a lot of walking. We will call a tow in the morning and take care of it. I’m not going to let this ruin our trip.” You pull things out of your backpack and head into the bathroom.

The shower was what you’d expect from a rundown motel, the water pressure sucked, but at least it was a shower. You walked out of the bathroom into the musty smelling room. Jungwoo had already pulled down the blankets in the bed. You cringe at how yellow the once white sheets were. It’s just one night, you say to yourself.

“I’m gonna shower. But you go ahead and lay down and get some sleep.” You walked over to the right side of the bed and sat on the edge. The mattress creaked every time you moved. You fluffed the flat pillows up and laid down. Instantly a spring pokes the middle of your back. “Sure, sleep my ass,” you said out loud.

You knew that you weren’t going to have a good night’s sleep in this bed. You rolled onto your side so you were facing the window. Looking at the ugly wallpaper, counting every stain spot on it. Jungwoo comes out of the bathroom and slips into bed. Your nose is assaulted by his manly body wash. It smells devine compared to the room’s musty scent.

Jungwoo turns the light off and rolls onto his side. “Good night, Y/N.” It took him a few seconds to get adjusted into a comfortable position. “Night, Woo.” Surprisingly with how exhausted you were. Sleep takes over and you doze off pretty quickly.

But as quickly as you’d fallen asleep, you’re woken by loud claps of thunder and the room is lit up by the lightning outside from a storm rolling in. You hate thunderstorms, always have since you were a little girl. You scoot closer to Jungwoo’s body. He’s sound asleep, and he’s always been one to sleep through any loud noises.

_Must be nice._

The loud crack of thunder causes you to jump. Jungwoo stirs and turns his body so he’s facing you. With the flashes of lightning you could see his beautiful face. How sweet and angelic he looked as he slept. The thunder rolls again and you tap Jungwoo’s shoulder. “Mmm, not right now,” Jungwoo said with a groan. “Jungwoo, I’m scared.”

“Ehh, it’s just a thunderstorm. It will pass.” Jungwoo rubs your arm while his eyes are still closed. “Please, can you just hold me for a bit,” you asked with a shaky voice. Jungwoo opens his eyes and looks at your shivering body. “Sure, come here.” You scoot even closer and press the side of your cheek against his hard chest. You could hear him take some breaths and the soft thumps of his beating heart.

Jungwoo ran his fingers through your hair. “Shhh. It’s okay, Y/N. Just relax, you’re safe with me.” He wasn’t lying, you truly felt safe in his arms. The thunder just rolled on for a good hour. Both cell phones going off notifying you of a severe weather storm alert with likely potential of tornado activity. You were frightened, but yet you felt safe.

The storm lasted a good while. The pouring rain pelted against the old frail windows. “Jungwoo,” you said with a soft voice. “Thank you for .. thank you for making me feel safe.” Jungwoo brushed his hand across your cheek. “It’s not a problem, Y/N.”

You felt Jungwoo’s warm breath against your lips as he leaned in closer. You had no idea what was happening. Was he going to kiss you? You felt his lips brush against yours. You welcomed his gentle kiss against your soft lips. Your cheeks began to blush, but thankfully Jungwoo couldn’t see that since the room was dark. You parted your lips as his tongue slipped past your lips. You placed your hand to the back of his head as you deepened the kiss. You both groaned against each other’s mouths.

Your head was spinning as your best friend kissed you and you didn’t stop it. Maybe you liked it. Maybe you wanted it. Jungwoo pulls back and a flash of lightning brightens up the room for a quick second and that second was enough to see his face. “I’m sorry, Y/N. I just couldn’t.” You place your index fingers against his soft lips. “Don’t apologize, Jungwoo. I really liked kissing you.”

You weren’t kidding either. You felt something when he kissed you. You knew at this very second that Jungwoo was something more than just your best friend. “I like you.. more than just a friend. I’ve had these feelings for quite some time. I just didn’t know how to come forth telling you or if I was going to even confess at all,” Jungwoo said as he placed his hand to your warm cheek. “I… I feel the same way, Jungwoo. Even after today’s car break down fiasco and the long walk to this icky motel. I would like to see where this goes.”

Jungwoo pulls you close against his chest again. “Me too, Y/N. Me too,” Jungwoo said as he kissed you once again.


End file.
